¿Quién es Yuuna?
by Kurone Kou
Summary: Las pruebas finalmente terminan, Honoka se va del salón rápidamente sin decirle a nadie ¿Qué está pasando?


Umi estaba de buen humor. El clima era perfecto, ya habían acabado las pruebas finales por eso les habían dado tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran, y lo mejor de todo era viernes. Guardó sus cuadernos y libros de estudio. Iba a darse vuelta para ver qué estaban haciendo Honoka y Kotori.

Pero cuando lo hizo solo encontró la preocupada mirada de la diseñadora.

—Kotori ¿Donde está Honoka?

—Cuando el profesor dijo que nos daría tiempo libre, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo.

Umi suspiró, imaginando en qué problema se metería esta vez su hiperactiva amiga. El día estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Se resignó pensando que probablemente Honoka ya estaría haciendo alguna de las suyas.

Se despidió de Kotori, arregló sus cosas y salió del salón para ir el club de Kyudo. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre fue a comprar alguna cosa para comer, se tomó su tiempo y admiró el cielo.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. No es que no le guste ese ambiente, pero ya se había acostumbrado a lo ruidoso que era todo con Honoka cerca.

Una vez que acabó su tentempié retomó su camino al club. O esa era su intensión, pero se detuvo de pronto.

Escuchó un leve sollozo, caminó siguiendo la voz que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Y vió algo que no estaba acostumbrada a presenciar.

Era Honoka y estaba llorando.

Tenía el teléfono celular en su mano y se veía realmente triste.

Umi se acercó preocupada para preguntar qué había pasado, su amiga aún no había notado su presencia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó que entre el llanto Honoka había murmurado algo. Afortunadamente ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.

—Y-Yuuna-chan... — Dijo entre hipidos.

¿Yuuna? ¿Quién era Yuuna? ¿Le había hecho algo a Honoka? Pero si fuera así no estaría llamándola. Umi estaba realmente confundida, ella pensaba que conocía a todos los amigos de Honoka pero nunca escuchó de alguna Yuuna, se sintió un poco rara y no supo por qué.

—¿Honoka? ¿Qué ha pasado?— Preguntó levemente ansiosa.

La amante del pan, que tenía la mirada baja la levantó con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Tougo-san? ¿Pero cómo...?— Cuando notó que era su amiga Umi, se sintió avergonzada y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con el antebrazo. —U-Umi-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?— intentó parecer normal, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y su voz sonaba ligeramente más ronca de mi normal.

Umi trató de ignorar la ligera molestia que sintió al ser confundida con alguien que no conocía.

—Eso debería preguntartelo yo ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¿D-de qué hablas Umi-chan, y-yo no estoy llorando.— Mintió descaradamente mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—¿Acaso no somos amigas? Puedes contarme lo que sea.— Dijo Umi mientras le tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos con tristeza.

—N-no es nada importante Umi-chan, realmente es una tontería. No tienes que preocuparte.— Dijo Honoka sonriendo levemente.

A Umi realmente se le estaba acabando la paciencia. No importa cuánto le pregunte siempre terminaba restándole importancia. Después de unos quince eternos minutos de insistencias, ya cansada de la situación se decidió por preguntar directamente.

—¿Quién es Yuuna?

La reacción que tuvo Honoka, realmente no la esperó; se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear algo que no comprendió.

—¿C-cuanto escuchaste?— Dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

—Lo suficiente, incluso escuché cuando me confundiste con alguien más.

—¡Lo siento! Sus voces realmente se parecen.

—Soy una de tus mejores amigas ¿no? Pasamos juntas la mayoría del tiempo. Lo lógico sería que pensaras en mí primero en vez de una desconocida, incluso si tenemos una voz similar.— Umi se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta al ver la expresión sorprendida de Honoka. —¡N-no cambies el tema, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

—Es vergonzoso, no lo diré.— contestó desviando la vista.

—¿Esa Yuuna te está intimidando?— dijo algo al azar sabiendo que tarde o temprano soltaría algo con un poco de presión.

—¡Claro que no!— Honoka saltó de inmediato en su defensa. —Yuuna-chan tiene un corazón noble y siempre piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma... Ella... Ella est- No pudo seguir con lo que estaba diciendo porque comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Umi agotada la llevó a tomar agua para que se tranquilice. Después llamó a Kotori y le explicó la situación en un lugar donde la chica de ojos azules no pudiera escuchar.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es Yuuna? Nombró a otra persona pero no recuerdo su nombre.

—No Umi-chan, es la primera vez que lo oigo. Y por lo que dices parece ser importante para Honoka-chan.— Dijo Kotori.

Umi frunció el ceño levemente, si tan importante era ¿Cómo es que no la conocían? Quedó pensando unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿No será que a Honoka...?— algo dentro de ella le impidió seguir la frase. Kotori notó lo que en realidad quizo decir y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo... Honoka-chan no... —Kotori calló. ¿En serio Honoka no podía enamorarse? Aunque para ser sincera le costaba mucho imaginarselo. Era Honoka después de todo.

Ninguna quizo seguir la conversación. Kotori está vez esperaba cerciorarse por su propia cuenta. Se acercó a Honoka que estaba sentada comiendo pan. No se veía deprimida. Y no parecía que hubiera estado llorando solo hace un momento.

"Quizá solo es la imaginación de Umi-chan"— pensó Kotori.

—Hola Honoka-chan

—Kotori-chan, hola.— Dijo mientras mordisqueaba su pan.

—¿Cómo has estado?

A Honoka le extrañó la pregunta. —¿Bien, gracias?.—

—Honoka-chan ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

La pelinaranja se sintió avergonzada ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Si les contaba se burlarían de ella.

Kotori notó como su amiga tenía un leve rubor en su rostro y desviaba la mirada. Al parecer no quería contestar, ahora estaba realmente intrigada. —¿Quién es Yuu-

—¡Ya basta! No sé cuántas veces me han preguntado lo mismo hoy ¡Realmente no era nada importante!— Interrumpió a Kotori. —¿Si te digo Kotori-chan, me dejarás tranquila?— La peli gris asintió. —¡Promete que no te reirás!—

La diseñadora alzó la mano derecha y puso la otra en su corazón.

Honoka tomó valor y se acercó a su oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar tal vergonzosa confesión.

Y antes de que llegara el domingo. Kotori tenía con ella una cajita de pañuelos que estaba casi por agotarse, había visto la primera temporada completa.

Cuando llegó el siguiente viernes no solo desapareció Honoka sino que también no había rastro de Kotori.

Umi instintivamente fue al mismo lugar donde había encontrado a Honoka llorando la vez anterior. Ambas desaparecidas miraban el teléfono celular de la Kousaka mientras compartían audífonos.

Esta vez la heredera de los Sonoda se acercó sigilosamente por de trás y miró el contenido de lo que ambas veían.

Había una chica de cabello rojo, aparentemente estaba bien, cuando estaba con sus amigas. En otra escena más adelante parecía sufrir cuando nadie la notaba.

—¡Yuuna-chan!— escuchó que decían sus amigas al verla en mal estado.

Allí encajó todo. Honoka no quería decirles que había estado llorando tan dramáticamente por estar viendo una serie de anime. ¡Realmente no era nada!, a la próxima haría caso y no trataría de investigar más a costa de su propia humillación. Había descubierto varías cosas vergonzosas de sí misma que preferiría no haber notado; era terriblemente posesiva con sus amistades.

Umi avergonzada por haber sobre actuado; evitó a Honoka por una semana.

Y Nozomi se alivió por no mostrarle primero Madoka o Shigatsu wa kimi no uso.

 **Hola! este es mi primer fic. la verdad es que no estaba segura si publicarlo o no...y heme aquí. Ni Love live ni ninguna otra serie mencionada me pertenece. (xd no sé si eso va al inicio o al final)**


End file.
